This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This was a new course, which was taught for the first time August 25-27, 2008. Participants learned basic techniques for the structural characterization of glycosaminoglycans (GAGs), which included depolymerization of the GAG polysaccharides to its disaccharide constituents using appropriate enzymes. The disaccharides were separated by ion exchange chromatography and the products detected by U.V. The disaccharides were derivatized with 2-cyanoacetamide and were detected with fluorescent detection. In a separate experiment, the glycosaminoglycans were hydrolyzed by nitrous acid and the products analyzed. Mass spectrometry techniques for analysis of di- and oligosaccharides derived from glycosaminoglycans were also covered. Experience with basic biochemical techniques is a prerequisite for participation.